


Auld Lang Syne

by xx_saltandburn_xx



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, super fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 07:24:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4657731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xx_saltandburn_xx/pseuds/xx_saltandburn_xx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's your first New Year's Eve spent with Sam and Dean at the bunker, so naturally you want to throw a party!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Auld Lang Syne

You weren’t normally the type of girl to get all gussied up, but tonight was different. Tonight, you were doing the whole nine, whether you liked it or not.

I mean, how could you not dress up for New Year’s Eve?

Sam, Dean, and you had managed to find a string of days free of monsters and you had decided to put together a small little shindig to welcome in New Year. It was two days after Christmas when you had announced your plan to the boys. You figured Sam would be easy to persuade, but knowing Dean, he would need a little more convincing.

So, of course you decided to bring it up while the smells of apple pie wafted throughout the bunker, calling to Dean like a siren’s song.

‘Was it that? What’s the smell?’ Dean poked his head around the kitchen wall, eyebrows raised.

‘It’s the apple pie I’m baking for you.’ You answered sweetly, smiling at the emerald eyed Winchester. ‘It only has a couple more minutes left. Grab some plates and I’ll slice it up as soon as it’s ready.’

Sam was already at the table, laptop opened in front of him. Dean grabbed three plates and forks and walked over to the table. He set them down, then closed Sam’s laptop.

‘Come on, man! I was reading something!’ Sam protested, glaring at his older brother.

‘Y/N made pie.’

Sam tried to open his laptop again, but once more, Dean’s hand came down on it.

‘Pie, Sammy.’

‘But Dean-‘

‘Pie!’ Dean exclaimed.

Sam sensed the note of finality in his brother’s voice and rolled his eyes, moving his computer to the far side of the table. The oven timer went off and you pulled the dessert out. You were assaulted with the scent of fresh apples, cinnamon, and nutmeg and you instinctively knew that Dean’s mouth was already watering. You walked over to the table and set the pie down in the middle. Within a couple seconds, Dean began to reach towards the still too hot pie, but you swatted away his hand.

‘Not yet! You’ll burn your mouth!’ You laughed at how overeager he was when it came to his pie. ‘Besides, there is something I want to talk about with you two.’

The boys looked at each other for a beat, then turned their gazes back on you.

“Okay… what about?’ Sam said apprehensively, now knowing where this was going.

You checked the temperature of the pie with your fingertips, making sure it wasn’t too hot to consume. Satisfied with your results, you began slicing it up and served the boys your creation. Dean’s eyes were as round as the plate when you put the pie in front of him, his lips forming a smile full of childlike excitement. 

‘Well, you know, it’s New Year’s Eve in a couple days, and it’s obviously my first one with you guys, my first one here in the bunker. I was thinking that maybe we could, you know…’ you treaded carefully with your words, ‘…get some of the gang together and celebrate.’ You looked at the boys, trying to gauge their reactions.

Sam smiled from ear to ear, so you knew you had him on board. ‘Of course! Yes!’ He enthusiastically responded.

Dean, on the other hand, didn’t say a word.

‘Dean?’ You asked gently.

‘What does a man gotta do around here to be able to enjoy his pie in some friggin’ silence?’ He glanced around at you and Sam, irritated that you were interrupting him.

You looked sheepishly at Sam, hoping he could sense your need to help get Dean’s approval.

‘Dean, the pie will still be here in thirty seconds. Look, Y/N wants to have some people over, and I think we should too. It’s been a long year for all of us.’

Sam smiled at you, so you picked up where he left off. ‘Yeah, you won’t even have to worry about anything, either. I’ll make a supply run, grab some beers and a little food. Throw up a couple streamers and we’ll be good to go. Please Dean?’

You gave him your best puppy dog eyes, and Dean started to break. He glanced over at Sam, who was giving him the exact same face.

‘Alright, alright. We can have the damn party.’ He said, throwing his hands up in defeat. ‘Now just let me eat my pie.’

‘Well, there’s just one more thing.’ You started to say, just as Dean dropped his fork on the plate and shot you an exasperated look. ‘I want us to dress up.’

‘No!’ The both replied in unison.

‘Oh come on! It’ll be fun! Please?’ You were not above begging, as it turned out. Dean went back to eating his pie and Sam was staring at you, straight faced. ‘Guys, I’ll wear a dress. When have I ever worn a dress?’ You pleaded.

Sam started coughing, obviously startled by your declaration. ‘Okay, okay, if you wear a dress, then we’ll dress up too.’

You looked at Dean, who gave nothing away.

‘Dean. Me, in a dress. Come on. I know you want to see it.’ You teased, but were met with grumbling from him. You sighed heavily, giving him what he really wanted. ‘Alright, fine. I’ll make you another pie if you agree to dress up.’

You waited.

And waited.

Finally, he held up two fingers and you squealed with delight.

It was now New Year’s Eve, and you had gotten out of the shower about an hour ago. Your hair was down, curled in big, loose waves and your makeup was for once, pretty spot on. You walked over to your bed and gazed down at the dress you picked out for the night. It was a sleek little black number, one that hugged your body just so. It was knee length and had delicate, lacy sleeves. You felt beautiful in it, and you couldn’t wait to get downstairs to see everyone. You slipped into the dress, zipped it up, and with one last fleeting glance in the mirror, you made your way downstairs.

Dean was talking to Kevin at the bottom of the stairs and his chiseled face was beaming when he saw you. He held out his hand for you, which you took, and he pulled you into a crushing hug. He kissed your cheek, telling you how beautiful you looked. You complimented Dean on his three piece navy suit, letting him know that Eliot Ness would be proud of him. Next you hugged Kevin, expressing how excited you were that he and his mother could make it.

You excused yourself from the boys, grabbed a beer, and made your way around the room. You spotted Charlie with a gorgeous brunette, huddled together and laughing. Mrs. Tran was talking with Jody and Donna, while Sam, Cas, and Garth were swapping stories over pigs in a blanket. The night was filled with family, laughter, and food. At one point, you thought you were going to pee your pants because Sam was sharing a story about Dean being afraid of a kitten. You all counted down the ball drop together, and exchanged hugs and kisses once it was officially 2015.

A warmth had spread throughout your body, one that wasn’t caused from food or alcohol. Instead, it had flourished from all the love you felt in the room. These people were your family and you would die to protect them. You couldn’t think of a better way to usher in a new year than being surrounded by those who meant the most to you.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a quick fic I did for my friend for NYE. It's just a short, fluffy piece--because really, who doesn't need one from time to time?? Come say hi to me on Tumblr at fangirlxfatale!


End file.
